Courage's fire
by David Ishida
Summary: Matt and sora are together but when Tai shows up what will happe. Taito,slight lime and cussing.
1. Default Chapter

Courage's Fire, Friendship's Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so don't sue me, and even if you did you only get pennies.

Rating: Pg -13

Type: Romance 

This is a Taito .Please review after you read the story. No flames please because if you flame me I will unleash my evil cow death squad upon you. set in season 2. italics are thoughts as always. Slight Sora bashing.

__

Tai's pov:

__

I can't believe it! Matt and Sora are a couple now. I even saw them kiss after his concert. Sora saw me before the show and told me that she was waiting for him. She even gave him homemade cookies.

__

Man, what will I say to Sora and Matt next time I see them. I didn't even know what the hell to feel after she said she was waiting for Him.

Matt took my "perfect match" away. So what power does destiny possess anyway. I bet that everyone will expect me to hate Matt for what he did. True the memory still burns like a wound that has had salt poured in it, but somehow I think that Sora being with Matt hurts worse than my lose of her. I think I might love him. But I'm guy?

"I'm going out for a walk in the park, ok?" I asked.

"Sure, just be careful ok? my mom responded.

"Sure thing".

My sister knows of what happened at the concert, somehow she always makes my talk to her.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I going to tell Matt something, I can't keep it to myself anymore ,okay"

"Ok, just be subtle, and remember that you have "

She smiled at me. Kari's smiles are famous with their power to warm a person's heart.

"See ya, Kari"

"Bye Tai"

I walked the mile in between the park and my house. Man was I in for a shock when I got there.

I heard someone crying in the wooded part of the park.

__

Oh my god! That's Matt crying and if it's one thing I know about Matt, it's that he don't cry.

I start running to him as fast as I can.

To be continued....


	2. Matt's Pov

Courage's Fire, Friendship's Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so don't sue me, and even if you did you only get pennies.

Rating: Pg -13

Type: Romance 

This is a Taito .Please review after you read the story. No flames please because if you flame me I will unleash my evil crow death squad upon you. set in season 2. italics are thoughts as always. Slight Sora bashing and Jun bashing.

__

Matt's pov 

__

I can't believe it! Me and Sora are a couple now. After my unbelievable concert she was waiting for me. The unbelievable part is that Jun didn't bother me! Boy I'm hope she is over me and that's she moved in on another poor sucker.

Sora had the best tasting chocolate chip cookies that I have ever tasted. Sure I can cook really good, but I really hate to bake.

I saw Tai standing off to the side, he was watching us. Man, he looked like someone had driven a dull, old, rusty nail straight through his heart. He didn't really cry but he more or less sobbed. I wonder?

"Matt it's for you" my dad called.

I pick up the phone slowly.

"Yes?" I say.

"Matt met me at park under the old oak tree ok, honey?" Sora asked.

"Sure, love you"

"bye"

__

What the fu@k! Why didn't she say that she loved me too?

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"I going out for air ok?"

"Ok then bye"

I grab my leather coat that Sora got me and head out.

When I get to the park I don't see Sora anywhere_, where is she?"_

I look down and a letter to me there.

I open it.

"Dear Matt

Ha you stupid baka do you think that i like you, ha! I hate Tai too! That is way I played both of you suckers. You fag! That's right, I know. Who could miss it when you and Tai held hands or your "fights" which looked more like foreplay then it did fighting.

See ya in hell you faggot!!!

Love Sora

__

Oh No!!!!! That fu@cking whore!! Why, How.

I break down and start to cry.

I let myself slid down to the ground.


	3. chapter 3

Courage's Fire, Friendship's Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so don't sue me, and even if you did you only get pennies.

Rating: Pg -13

Type: Romance 

This is a Taito .Please review after you read the story. No flames please because if you flame me I will unleash my evil crow death squad upon you. set in season 2. italics are thoughts as always. Slight Sora bashing and Jun bashing.

__

Tai's pov 

I find my best friend lying on the cold ground crying his eyes out. _Wait a minute, Matt don't cry?!_ I wrap my arms around his shaking body and I try to calm him

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Sora" Matt said in a cold lifeless voice.

"What"!?

"Here read this" Matt crocked out.

I read the torn, tear stained letter.

"Whoa" I sob some.

"Yeah so much for the crest of love" Matt whispered.

"Well we don't need her anyhow?"

"When we have each other, right?"

"Yea"

I hold Matt tight and we fall to sleep.

I gently kiss him before we nod off.

"Love you"

"You do?"

"Of course!"

The next day Tai and Matt woke up in the park. 

"Let's go to my place, ok?" I asked.

"Ok"

__

At least he sounds better now than he did last night.

As we walk home Matt shyly slips his hand into mine.

"We're here" I announce.

"Cool!"

Matt's pov

"Tai, I sure am glad that you will let me crash here"

"Sure thing Matt"

"Umm, Tai?"

"What?"

"Can I use your shower?"

"Go ahead, you smell like Gabumon when he's wet"

"Do not!"

"Do"

I shoved Tai down on the couch and wrestled till I made him say that I didn't like a wet Gabumon.

__

Wow that was so fun.

"Your shower?" Tai suggests.

"Oh yeah"

I go and take my shower.

Tai's pov 

__

I guess Matt is hungry, well now that you mention it I am staved.

I go and prepare pizza for me and my Matt-kun.

I blush at the thought that he is washing the dirt off of his firm, strong body in my own bathroom.

"Matt!"

"What, Tai"

"The food is done!"

"Be right out"

"Ok"

"Umm, Tai there are no towels in here"

"I'll get you one"

I get Matt a towel

the end??????????????


End file.
